


The Game (of Love)

by KaizokuHime



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Identity Porn, Light Angst, M/M, virtual reality game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizokuHime/pseuds/KaizokuHime
Summary: In WayneTech VR Augmented Gaming, a guild of superheroes has arisen who volunteer to help police that reality. One of these superheroes, Superman, has had a crush on his fellow member, Batman, for many years, but thus far has had little success on asking him out, even as fellow guildmembers. How will their relationship progress? And how intimate can they truly become without knowing the other's identity offline?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to this year's Superbat Big Bang! A big thank you to my Beta bonehandledknife (ladywinter) and my artist lovelastart!
> 
> For regular readers, I apologize that I haven't posted anything in a long time, I was busy finishing college and so decided to only focus on this project for the time being. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the result of combining this ship with my nerdiness! And identity porn, of course.

Superman yelled in fury as he charged Darkseid. Unfortunately, he only got a few blows in before he was thrown back once again. 

“Batman! What’s the plan?” He yelled towards the dark figure who was crouched nearby, looking on intently. 

“Superman and Wonder Woman, keep him distracted and try to damage his eyes,” Batman instructed calmly over the communicator. “Flash keep taking out the parademons, I’ll join you after shutting down the portal to Apokolips.” 

With new determination Superman flew forward, sharing a glance with Wonder Woman, before attacking together in a combo they’d perfected through years of fighting together. When she blocked Darkseid’s eye-beams with her shield Superman whipped around and hit him from behind, focusing on damaging his legs and back. When he taunted the warlord, distracting him, Wonder Woman attacked his eyes and slammed him with her shield to try to daze him. 

By the time the portal was closed and the parademons were all taken care of Darkseid was visibly weakened. Superman smiled as a familiar presence started fighting at his side. He and Wonder Woman fought well together, but he was always at his best when fighting with Batman, his closest friend and companion. They hadn’t had the best first meeting, but after ten years of friendship they knew each other well enough to coordinate an attack with eye-contact alone, though they still enjoyed bantering about it. 

“You go left, I go right?” Superman suggested. 

“Please. My attack will be much more effective on the right, you go left.”

“Bossy,” he snarked, even as he shifted to come at their enemy from the left.

As Kal charged straight for the chunk in Darkseid’s armor, hitting each of his weakened spots with precision, while Batman blinded him with a smoke bomb before throwing several explosive batarangs, disorienting him further and widening the gaps in his armor. Unfortunately, before they could do too much more damage Darkseid lashed out, throwing them back several feet and leaving them dazed. 

It took Kal a moment to recover his senses. Then he glanced around quickly and was relieved to find Batman not to far away. He started to stand but was distracted with the sensation of something rolling down the back of his neck, but when he reached back with his hand he didn’t feel any wetness. 

It must not be in-game sensory output, but his actual body that was sweating, probably from the heatwave currently going through Metropolis. It just goes to show how great the technology of Virtual Reality had progressed that he’d temporarily forgotten this world wasn’t reality. 

He shook himself of his thoughts and hurried over to Batman, offering his hand even as he knew it would be rejected. Even after ten years of fighting together B still hated to look ‘weak’ in front of anyone, even his best friend. 

Sure enough, as soon as Clark as Superman offered his hand, Batman waved it away, standing up on his own even though he was slightly unsteady. Wonder Woman and Flash had continued the attack while they were incapacitated, bringing the boss Darkseid’s health down to just 10%. 

“Time to finish this,” Batman announced. “We still have more objectives to complete before completely conquering this area.”

“You got it Bats!” Flash saluted. He was almost got hit by the enemy for it, but he was as cheerful as ever even though he got a batglare. 

Superman just grinned at them both and made a final charge towards Darkseid. He used his most damage intensive skills to make sure he was keeping aggro, fulfilling his role as the party’s main tank. 

Within minutes one of the strongest bosses of the game was dead at their feet. 

Flash cheered in victory, sharing a high five with Superman. One look at the cold eyes of Batman’s mask and the speedster decided against trying something similar with him. A surprisingly wise move for the enthusiastic speed mage. 

“This is no time for celebrating. We still have more to do,” said Batman, serious as always. 

Meaning he probably wasn’t up for hanging out afterwards, as usual. Kal sighed. Maybe one day they would get to hang out outside of guild business or questing. Might as well still make a try at it though. 

“So, Batman, after we’re done would you like to get a meal together at the inn near the guild building?”

Even behind his mask Kal could see Batman’s frown had deepened. He must be annoying him again. 

“Oh, never mind, you’re probably bus-”

“Actually,” the other man interrupted. “I can meet with you. But we might as well converse on the way back to the town rather than meeting up later. It’s more efficient.”

“R-really? Wow, ok, sure, let’s do that.” Kal is so surprised and happy he’s not sure what to do with himself. Then he looks suspiciously towards where their guildmates had gathered nearby, obviously eavesdropping on their conversation. “No one else is invited, so don’t even think about following us. Yes, I’m looking at you Flash.”

“Whaaat?” Flash asked, trying to look innocent. “I would never…”

“What are you all waiting for? Do you want to fight Darkseid all over again?” Batman growled at all of them. 

“Sorry B! Let’s go finish this quest!” Kal called cheerfully. Not even Batman yelling at him could get his mood down now! He was going to get to hang out with him and maybe learn more about the person he ... admired. 


	2. Chapter 2

Batman lingered near the edge of town, carefully obscured in the shadow of a tree, waiting for a certain elf to finish up and join him.

Behind the impassive mask of his character Batman, Bruce was nervous. He’d been planning on agreeing to one of Superman’s attempts at trying to hang out for a while now, as a cover for gathering information; he had the responsibility as a crimefighter and a member of the Justice Guild to check the authenticity of the character known as Superman. But he took his time with his evaluation, for one because of his inexperience actually interacting with people outside of a battle situation. As Bruce Wayne he hardly spent time with other people besides Alfred, and when he did it was behind the mask of a selfish and careless billionaire. 

But he also hesitated because the thought that their relationship could be a clever lie, resulting from years of deception, was almost too much to contemplate. Not only did Superman know him better than most, being the closest thing to a best friend Bruce has ever had over the course of their ten years of friendship, but his attractiveness, both physically and personality-wise, had a tendency to distract even the highly trained Batman. 

Even now, It still took a little longer than it should have to shake off the almost otherworldly attractiveness of his elven partner. Characters in the game have the same physical features of the player’s actual body, which is why Bruce has always covered his face, but it is hard not to wonder if Superman hadn’t altered his features in some way. He didn’t seem the type to waste points on the beauty stat, but it was possible… 

Or his looks could be completely fabricated along with his personality, as some have done with their game characters before. Which was why this meeting was so important. 

He was too perfect and pure to not have some secrets. 

After waiting a few minutes for Superman to finish accepting rewards for quests and whatever other business he had in the town, Batman spotted his brightly clad ally. In skintight plate armor, a flowing red cape, and a simple circlet keeping his flowing hair out of his eyes except for his charming s-curl, Superman drew eyes wherever he went. 

“Kal,” He greeted the man quietly, silently appearing at his side. 

“B!” Superman smiled warmly, entirely unsurprised to see him there. Was it strange that Bruce missed when the other man had flinched at his sudden appearances? “Ready to head out?”

Batman grunted in assent and started heading towards their destination.

“So,” Superman said, walking beside him at a steady pace. “I must admit I’m surprised you finally agreed to meet with me after trying for so long. Is there something wrong?” He seemed genuinely worried. Then he ruined it by teasing, “Or did you finally succumb to my puppy-dog eyes?”

“Hmph, those eyes of yours were ineffective as usual.” They were actually quite hard to resist, but Superman didn’t need to know that. “But there is much we don’t know about one another. It wouldn’t do much harm to learn about the person I’ve been fighting alongside for ten years.”

Kal’s pleasure at the news was easily seen in his eager expression and the sparkle in his sky-blue eyes. Not to mention the blinding smile. “You finally want to know more about me? I’ll answer any questions you have as long as you have to do the same.”

“Sounds fair.”

“And I’m guessing we’re staying away from real world identities?”

“Of course.” There was no way he was going to reveal his identity if he wasn’t even sure if the other elf’s personna was genuine or not. Still, at the hurt he could see in the other man’s eyes, he added, “Maybe someday.”

The hurt disappeared from Kal’s eyes and his smile warmed, the warmth of them causing his heart to skip a beat before he recovered his composure. This was no time to be lowering his guard.

Best to start casual. “So, what’s your family like? Do you have parents? Siblings?”

“Yes, I’ve got my Ma and Pa,” Superman said, lapsing into a midwestern accent. “They adopted me when I was little.” 

Adopted? He had such a cheerful disposition Bruce had mistakenly assumed Kal had been raised by his own loving parents. Though judging by his expression, he'd been correct about the ‘loving’ part. “I’m an only child, so I try to visit as often as my job allows. What about you?”

He probably also helped out with the chores while he was there, the boyscout. That did bring up another topic for investigation though; what kind of job did he have? With how much he seemed to game he was a little surprised that he didn’t play full-time. 

“My parents died many years ago,” he revealed, trying to ignore the familiar twinge in his heart. “I am also an only child.” 

Some bandits appeared, blocking their path. Hardly worthy opponents, but they would be good punching bags. A good way to get rid of nervous energy he didn’t want to admit he had. 

“I am so sorry,” Clark said. The other man seemed genuinely concerned that he might have caused him emotional pain. And he obviously cared about his own parents. It was an interesting contrast to his actions; there was a splatter of blood on his face from punching the foolish mob characters.

“Do you have a full-time job or part-time? I’ve noticed you don’t usually have difficulties gaming at unusual hours.” Batman glanced to the side while simultaneously kicking a thug in the face. 

“Oh,” he said, “I have a full-time job, but it’s pretty flexible and I can sometimes work at home, so it’s not too hard to fit in some time if someone needs help. I guess I could play full time and just sell rare items for money, but as much as I love this world and the good I can do here, my day job can be just as important.” He moved over to be back to back with Bruce, though it was more to converse easier than to protect his back. 

That was unexpected. Not only did he have a job, but judging by the passion in his eyes he really loves it. If Bruce was as passionate about running Wayne Enterprises would he still feel the need to fight crime in the world of virtual reality? An interesting question, but one that will never be answered. 

His Mission is his passion. 

“It’s rare to see such passion from a person about their work, especially from a gamer. Most gamers are not satisfied with their day jobs, if they have one. I’m sorry I can’t return such a passionate response about my own job, but I would like to keep it a secret.” Being a billionaire isn’t exactly a widely held job after all. 

“That’s ok. Then I must ask, what’s your reason for playing this game, Batman?”

“What do you think it is? Let’s see if my detective skills have rubbed off on you after all these years,” he proposed. He knew he was being unfair, but the question was far too personal to answer, and he wasn’t even sure he would be able to explain if he did. Only Alfred knew why, and Bruce had never had to explain it to him. 

"You’re much too passionate and driven to be playing this for fun and you don’t seem to be in it for rewards or fame. Hell, it took me months to convince you to join my guild because it would put you in the spotlight and might distract from your Mission.”Just the reminder of the struggle caused the handsome elf to frown in remembered frustration.”What  _ is _ your Mission anyway?”

“Who knows?” he smirked, knowing it would infuriate the elf. “Why don’t you tell me?” He didn’t feel like justifying himself to anyone. But if this man turned out to be as good and pure as he’s presented himself… maybe one day he’d know Bruce well enough to never have to ask again. 

“Ugh, fine. I’ll figure it out on my own,” he said, exasperated. Then he turned to look at Batman, face serious. “I swear one day I’ll know you as well enough to call myself your best friend. We’ll be like hand and glove.”

What was this man thinking? What kind of a goal was that? What could he possibly see in Batman to inspire such strong determination to know him?And how could he not know that he was already one of Bruce’s best friends?

“You really want to know me that well?” No one had ever been interested in actually getting to know him. 

“Of course!” Superman exclaimed, excitement and determination sparling from his eyes. 

Bruce had been hoping to gather enough information to prove whether or not the guild leader’s desire for truth and justice was just an empty facade, hiding some nefarious intentions, but he clearly wasn’t that simple. He needed much more information than he could gather from a single conversation. If his motivations were less than pure he certainly hid them well. And even if he was as good as he claims to be, he had to have some sort of character flaw. Hopefully that would be enough to banish the irrational feelings the other man inspired. 

“Have it your way then. I’ll let you ask another question since I did not answer the first one.” 

Superman hummed in thought. “I know we’re trying to keep the real world out of this but… if you don’t mind answering, are you dating anyone at the moment?” The look in his eyes showed that this was perhaps more than a casual question. 

Interesting. 

“No, I’m not dating anyone at the moment.” And he didn’t intend to ever change that, no matter how disapproving Alfred would be. Relationships took time and energy that he would rather spend on his mission, and even if he did find someone willing to be in a relationship with him, it would be even more unlikely that they would understand how important the mission was to him. 

“Really?” the elf exclaimed, obviously pleased. Very interesting. “I’m also single at the moment. Well, not really a moment since I haven’t dated anyone in five years.” He scratched the back of his head ruefully. 

This could be a good opportunity. He hadn’t anticipated Superman having some sort of affection for him, but could use it to his advantage. He could break his no dating rule this once. 

“Would you like to… would you be interested in…” God, he’d never done this before. “We could, uh, together…” he trailed off. 

“Are you asking me out, Batman?” The elf’s smile was blinding. 

“Yes.” Somehow he couldn’t meet his eyes. And was he blushing?! Even if this was for the sake of gathering information, this was the closest thing to a real relationship he’d ever had. He’d never actually dated a person he was interested in, often dating women just to hide the fact that he was gay. He could pretend that this was a similar case, but his heart was unconvinced.

“And your answer?” he asks after Superman just continues to look at him.

“Of course I want to date you! When do you want to go on our first date?” 

“Uhhh,” Bruce intoned, desperately searching his mind for an idea.

“I’m only kidding, B,” the handsome elf laughed. “It’s so rare to see you flustered, I couldn’t resist. 

“Hmph. Maybe I don’t want to date you if you’re going to tease me all the time,” he threatened, frowning jokingly. 

“Fine, have it your way. I can’t promise it won’t happen again though. You’re so cute when you’re flustered.” He grinned, making Bruce’s virtual heart skip a beat even as he tried to become enraged by the last comment. “I won’t make you come up with a date plan right this minute, but I’m not letting you off the hook. I’m really looking forward to our first date,” he said, a blush blooming on his face. 

Just when Bruce though he was getting used to the other man, he defied expectations. Superman was just teasing him and now here he was, blushing at the thought of their first date. 

“I’m  _ not _ cute.”

Maybe this fake dating would be much more enjoyable than predicted.


	3. Chapter 3

Clark sighed with exhaustion and relief as he took off his VR helmet. After a long, tiring day at work he was always ready to escape to his other life, as had been his routine for more than ten years now, but after spending eight hours in the game he was ready to collapse in his bed and sleep for days. 

Still, the VR world was amazing. It not only allowed him to see and do things impossible in the real world, it’s also a place where he can fight injustice with his fists rather than his words and is able to see the impact he has on others personal on a personal level. Even one person’s thanks made hours of battle worth it. And there was a freedom to it, getting to enjoy adventures with other players from all over the world who didn’t know who he actually was and probably didn’t care. That’s how he met all his friends, some of whom are now members of the Justice Guild. 

Clark had always loved playing such games, the thrill and adventure of it all, but this one had him truly hooked. When he wasn’t working or helping out at the farm Clark had played the game. When he was in High School he bought [the game] when it first came out and ended up spending the rest of the summer playing it, after completing his chores of course. 

Despite having a day job now, he is still one of the top players in the game. His high elf character Superman is famous worldwide for being a heroic defender of justice and truth as well as the guild leader of the Justice Guild. 

But it wasn’t all fun and games for him. Unlike in the early 21st century, most crimes are now committed online, where it can be hard to find out who perpetrated a crime, much less get them arrested. Superman is only too happy to help out the victims of such crimes, while still taking time to complete lower level quests for people (or animals) in need. Here Clark allows himself to speak up, be more self-confident, stick up to the injustices of the world, and basically embody his best, most ideal self. 

— 

When Clark came into work the next day he was practically glowing. Batman had asked him out! He’d had a one-sided crush on the player for years and now they were dating! He’d almost pinched himself in the game and had to make sure it wasn’t a dream after waking up in the morning. 

One glance at Lois and he could already tell she knew something had happened. She quickly started heading in his direction but was cut off by Perry’s yell from the office. “Kent! Get in here!”

It seemed like his good luck was not going to hold. 

Sure enough he was being called to take on his least favorite kind of assignment, a puff piece. On Bruce Wayne. He’d never understood people’s obsession with the billionaire and he didn’t think an interview was going to change that. 

“WayneTech is about to release the latest in virtual reality technology and want to make sure they get good press coverage. I don’t care how much you love or hate this stuff, Kent, you get over to Gotham and get as much about this new release from Bruce Wayne as you can! Now!” Perry yelled, red in the face. 

Great. At least he’d have plenty of time to think of date ideas to win over Batman on the way over. Clark wasn’t a fool, he could tell the other man wasn’t doing it because he’d suddenly fallen in love with Superman. Maybe if they talked and learned more about each other B would come to return his feelings. 

But first, he had a train to catch. 

— 

Bruce Wayne woke up bleary-eyed and irritated as he did most mornings after a few all-nighters. Alfred promptly pulled back the curtains and brought in breakfast, letting him drink some coffee before attempting to convey any information. 

“I’m afraid you have duties to attend to today, Master Bruce. You have a board meeting to pretend to sleep through and a press conference this evening announcing the latest advancements in WayneTech’s VR. And heaven forbid if you actually agree to a one-on-one interview with a reporter.” Alfred raised his brow. 

“Unlikely. You know how it is Alfred,” Bruce said, giving him a look.

“Of course Sir. How did everything go with Superman? Is he still a concern?”

“He’s a difficult one, I still can’t grasp how genuine he is. So, in order to observe him more, I decided to date him,” Bruce stated, matter-of-fact.

“Excuse me Sir,” Alfred apologized incredulously. “My ears must be failing me because I could have sworn you just said that you decided to date the man.”

“You heard right Alfred. It’s a logical way to get more information, lower his guard.”

“And this has nothing to do with your sexual interest in him?”

Bruce, who’d been in the middle of sipping his coffee, abruptly spit it all over the bedspread. “What?! Sexual interest?! In Superman?!”

“Why yes, Master Bruce. One doesn’t need to be a detective to notice such things. You spent the first two years of your relationship channeling it into anger, and these days you can’t help lingering over his image when it comes up in VR news and tabloids.” 

“I don’t do— that’s ridiculous— how could you think—” he spluttered. A single raised eyebrow from Alfred and he was sighing in defeat. “Ok, I might find him a little attractive.” A head tilt. “A lot.” A blank stare. “Fine, he’d very attractive! Which is why I need to know what he’d hiding,” Bruce exclaimed. 

“And if he isn’t hiding anything?”

“Then I’ll have more information about my teammate and guild leader.”

“You’re just going to string the poor sap along?” Alfred looked both pitying and disappointed before he sighed in defeat. “Oh well, at least it’s better than your usual one-night stands. Shall I go pop the champagne?”

“No, I don’t think that will be necessary. Could you pull out a suit for the day?”

“Of course, Sir.” Alfred pulled out a suit then bowed and left the room.

Bruce sighed, already able to tell it’s going to be one of  _ those _ days. 

—

Bruce stifled an actual yawn as he oversaw the board meeting. Usually he just pretended to not be paying attention, but he was actually having trouble staying focused on the droning man’s current proposal. Luckily it was almost time to leave, giving him a few hours to prepare before he had to make his appearance at the press conference. 

Fifthteen minutes later he was free and making his way to a nearby café that served coffee that was an adequate replacement for Alfred’s magical blend. He was walking to the waiting area when he almost crashed into a dark-haired, glasses-wearing man, who, in his attempt to not run into Bruce, accidently tripped over his feet and promptly fell backward, landing on his butt and spilling coffee all over his cheap suit. He lay there, frozen in shock for a moment, before picking himself up and apologizing. 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going,” apologized the man, briefly meeting Bruce’s gaze before looking down towards the floor, pushing up his thick, black glasses with his first two fingers. Bruce could see newsfeeds scrolling across the glass of them, obscuring the color of the man’s eyes. 

“Not at all. I’m fine, but I can’t say the same about your suit,” he said, gesturing towards the man’s dripping wet attire. “Here, take this handkerchief and I’ll get you a new coffee,” he ordered with a smile, handing the dark-haired man the handkerchief Alfred always insisted he carry before ordering another coffee. 

Soon he was before the man once again, this time noticing startlingly blue eyes behind the thick frames of the man’s glasses now that he had turned off his notifications. Bruce motioned towards an empty table and sat down, in order to more comfortably converse. 

“Uh, wow,” said the man, looking bewildered. “Do you always help people who fall and spill coffee on themselves, or am I special?” 

“Only when they’re falling for me.” Bruce smiled rakishly. 

“You did not just say that!” The man exclaimed, three seconds before he burst out laughing. 

Bruce tried to look disgruntled but ended up chuckling as well. “How are you not seduced by my irresistible charm? Alas! My dashing good looks have failed me!” Bruce fake-swooned, seemingly overcome by the failure of his seduction. 

The other man burst out laughing once more, his wide smile transforming his face from seemingly plain to unbelievably handsome. The billionaire stared transfixed until the other man was finished and offered his hand across the table. 

“Sorry for the late introduction, my name is Clark Kent. Thank you for the coffee, and the laugh.” 

“It was no problem, Mr. Kent,” Bruce replied, smiling. “My name is Wayne. Bruce Wayne.” 

“Really? Going all James Bond on me?” he joked. Then recognition sparked in Clark’s eyes. 

Bruce tensed slightly in response. 

“You’re the CEO of Wayne Enterprises? The billionaire?” 

Bruce nodded slightly, already regretting revealing his name. It had been a long time since he’d had an interesting conversation with someone, as ‘Bruce Wayne’ instead of as Batman. 

“You’re nothing like I thought you would be. I guess I really should know better than to trust gossip rags anyway.” Clark shrugged, smiling. 

What? He immediately concluded that the gossip about his was all lies? He was the first person Bruce had met who had done so.

A thought then visibly came to Clark’s mind. “But isn’t your press conference in less than thirty minutes?” 

_ Crap. _ Bruce cultivated a reputation of being an absent-minded flirt, but he always calculated his tardiness unless there was an emergency happening within the game. “I completely lost track of time,” he said honestly for once. “But how did you know about it?” 

“I’m a reporter for the Daily Planet,” Clark replied, pulling his press badge from out of his front pocket. “Guess I’ll see you there.” That made sense, though this had to be one of the most honest reporters he’d ever met. He could be refreshing to keep in touch with; it certainly didn’t hurt that he had such a nice smile.

“I guess you will. It’ll be nice to see a friendly face. Maybe I’ll even give you an exclusive interview,” he said, winking. And maybe he wasn’t joking.

—

That night Clark couldn’t help but wonder how his day had gone so well. Sure, he’d had to take a two hour train to Gotham, couldn’t find anything good to eat for lunch, and then spilled coffee all over himself. But then Bruce had been surprisingly kind to him — a stranger helping him when most would have just carried on — giving him a new coffee and a handkerchief. 

Clark felt a little bad about laughing at the man’s flirting, but it was just so bad! Who says that?!

They’d both hurried to get to the press conference afterwards, but that was not the last he’d seen of Bruce. Though it seemed like a joke at the time, he actually did approach Clark at the end of the press conference and asked him if he would be interested in an interview, winking lasciviously. 

He was beginning to see why Bruce Wayne had such a scandalous reputation; he seemed to be a natural flirt.

They easily found a room with optional soundproofing, which they went ahead and activated. Clark turned on the recording function of his glasses, which recorded both video and audio, and began the interview. The press conference had contained some useful information about the new updates and gear that was going to be released so he only asked for a few more details and instead asked for Bruce’s personal opinions on the developments of his company and VR in general. While Bruce claimed he never had time to play, his knowledge was quite sophisticated; especially concerning common crimes committed against users, like scamming and identity theft. He was so knowledgeable that Clark began to doubt his claims of having never played.

Clark tried to be kind but objective, but he had more trouble than usual given their earlier interaction and, frankly, because Bruce was so attractive. His sea-blue eyes were fascinating, their beautiful purity seeming to hide depths that were only visible when he became more passionate. Even pulled back in its severe style, Bruce’s blue-black hair looked so soft and perfect Clark wanted to mess it up. And lips shouldn’t be allowed to look that kissable. 

Besides that... Clark was totally objective. Really. 

Anyway, he had plenty of free time before he needed to sleep and he was eager to return to the world of the game. He’d write his article in the morning. Now was the perfect time to start planning out his first date with Batman!

—

“So I hear you actually agreed to a private interview with a young reporter. How very unusual,” said Alfred from the front of the car as they drove to the manor.

Bruce’s heart jumped; how did Alfred find out so fast? 

“Mr. Fox was all too happy to inform me of this development.” 

Of course. 

“I had encountered him beforehand and was not going to pass up an opportunity to learn more about a seemingly honest reporter, which is such a rarity these days.” He hadn’t tried to sucker up to him just to get an interview like many reporters had in the past, and his reactions to Bruce’s identity had appeared genuine.

“And his being a rather handsome young man had nothing to do with it?”

“Do you really expect me to be influenced by such things Alfred? Besides, I just happened to run into him getting coffee-”

“Metaphorically or literally?”

“Literally actually. He fell over trying to avoid hitting me and spilled his drink on his suit.”

“I do hope you remembered your manners, sir. Did you lend him your assistance and your handkerchief?”

“Of course; I didn’t want to be subject to your frown of disapproval once I got home.” Bruce glanced at Alfred who just quirked his eyebrow. “Still, the situation was a little suspicious — 

“Oh?”

It wouldn’t have been the first time someone tried to approach him that way. Bruce continued “but he didn’t realize who I was until I introduced myself. And then his reaction — he barely cared, instead reminding me that the press conference was going to start soon and revealing that he’s a reporter.”

“That’s quite the young man you’ve found then, Master Bruce. Should I be expecting him as a guest for dinner anytime soon?” Alfred inquired, eyes twinkling with humor.

“Don’t even think about it Alfred. We just met today and he lives in Metropolis. I doubt I’ll be seeing him again anytime soon.”

“You would think so, Sir, but you’ve had so much good luck these past few days.

“Oh?” he questioned, while knowing exactly where this was going.

First a date with one of the most famous and powerful players in the game and now you run into an honest-seeming reporter that doesn’t care that you are a billionaire?

That’s all true but… the first wasn’t exactly due to luck, more due to his own plans and revelations. But why was Alfred referring to Kal that way?

“Maybe you should have added being a playboy to your Bruce Wayne persona after all.”

“Surely Superman isn’t  _ that _ famous,” Bruce frowned.

“Maybe you hadn’t noticed considering the fame you hold as Batman, but all the members of the Justice Guild are famous, especially their pure-hearted and handsome leader.”

What? Bruce had known that his efforts as Batman would affect the world, that was the point, but he thought he’d managed to operate with some obscurity. Now apparently he was some kind of celebrity? This was exactly why he was concerned about joining Superman’s guild.

“There’s actually been a trend of male models with dark hair and blue eyes; some even imitate that S-curl of his. He’s even a rival against Bruce Wayne for ‘Most Eligible Bachelor’,” Alfred explained. 

Kal was indeed handsome, but when did he become well-known enough to influence a whole industry? Sensing his disbelief, Alfred explained in more detail.

“When the game first started it would have been unbelievable to think that it would ever effect media outside of the gaming world, but the interest in all virtual reality games increased starting five years ago. One of the main players that inspired this shift was actually Superman himself. I doubt it was intentional, but enough videos showing his heroism spread across the internet that he and the players of this game could no longer be ignored by the general public. With the fall in popularity of internet celebrities in the wake of many scandals it was easy for the top players of the game to fill the gap left behind. Now five years later the popularity of players has infiltrated many aspects of the entertainment industry, as seen with Superman’s effect on the modeling industry, the Flash’s presence in advertising, Wonder Woman’s influence on women’s fashion, and Batman’s importance in the movie business.”

“What do you mean ‘Batman’s importance in the movie business’?” Bruce asked incredulously. “Are you saying there are movies about me? And has Flash been doing advertisements without telling the guild?”

“There are not movie about Batman, per say, but the protagonists of many major films have had some obvious similarities to your character, from a mysterious backstory to fighting injustice from the shadows. It has been quite amusing to see them adopt the characteristics into different genres. There have also been an increasing number of handsome and purehearted heroes as a direct contrast. And yes, the Flash has become the posterboy for a number of companies over the past few months. He’s even scheduled to help advertise for some of the new Wayne Enterprises tech.”

He must have been neglecting the outside too much during the past few years, guess it was time to do some catching up investigating this phenomenon. 


	4. Chapter 4

The first time they had met was a bright and sunny day... at least it had been in real life. It had been actually raining and miserable in the game, but who cares about the weather anyway? Anyway, it’d been a fairly normal day in the life of Superman. He’d heard rumors of player disappearing around the area, so he accepted some quests and started wandering around, looking for clues. 

The area had been gloomy and there was perpetual rainfall in the sector so there’d been shadows everywhere and which had made it hard to see more than a few feet in front of him, even with his stat-enhanced eyesight. 

Not long after he’d arrived he’d started to get the creeping sense that he was being watched, which had started to put him on edge. After an hour of wandering around killing mobs and feeling eyes on the back of his head he’d decided to confront whoever had been watching. He could be diplomatic when he wanted to, but in the game he liked to confront things head on. 

“Who’s there?” Superman had called out. 

At first there’d been no response; then he’d heard a soft scraping sound and had turned around to see a dark figure emerge from the shadows. He’d been covered head-to-toe in a long black cloak that covered everything except for the bottom half of his face and the glow of his eyes from underneath the hood.

"What are you doing here?" the cloaked figure had growled at him. 

Kal had shivered a little in response. The figure’s voice had been wrong somehow; modified.

"I'm here to help people,” Superman had answered. “I heard rumors that players were going missing in this area and decided to try to save them.” 

The other man’s silence had seemed sceptical. 

“What are  _ you _ doing here?"

"I am investigating the missing players. But I don't trust you,” the man had stated, crossing his arms and glaring. “How do I know you're not actually a part of the group? Here to lure those trying to help into a trap?”

"Wow, suspicious much?” Kal had asked incredulously. “But how do I know that’s not your plan? Out of the two of us you're the most suspicious looking, especially with you following me around earlier."

“I always dress like this. Crime and injustice are best fought from the shadows.”

“But then you will never be trusted, only feared.” Kal had then added, “People need someone to give them hope, to be a light that shines against the darkness.”

“That’s ridiculous! Even if you manage to get your enemies to fear you it will put a target on the back of you and everybody you love,” the man had lectured, poking his finger hard into Kal’s chest. 

“But how will people trust you to help them if they’re afraid of you? If they don’t trust you they could end up running from you, leading to making mistakes when you’re just trying to help.”

“But as an open hero if you ever make a big mistake the people will turn against you,” he countered. “You’ll need to be seen as infallible if you even want a chance for it to work, but everyone makes mistakes because they’re human.”

“I’m not saying that a hero needs to reveal his identity in order to be trusted,” Kal had insisted. “In fact revealing your identity can be very stupid for the reasons you’ve described. Even with dual identities there is a chance that my identity could be discovered, putting my friends and family at risk, but everyone is at risk if crime is left to run rampant. And my parents would be disappointed in me if I didn’t stand up for what I think is right.” 

Superman had gotten quite passionate, Clark had been sure his character’s eyes were glittering with determination, and the two players had inched closer together with their growing argument so that their faces were now only a foot apart. Kal had thought that he could see a similar passion burning in the other player’s eyes and became temporarily overwhelmed at the thought of not being the only one in the world who’d felt this drive, this need to help others and stop the injustices of the world. Even if no one else seemed to understand. 

“Help!” Someone had cried faintly, interrupting their standoff. 

Both their heads had whipped around towards the source of the cry, weapons and fists, at the ready. 

“As fun as this discussion has been,” Superman had said ruefully, “I believe someone needs our help. Unless you’d rather argue some more?” he’d questioned seeing the other man’s hesitation. 

“I suppose we can set aside our differences for now, but we never did get around to introducing ourselves. It will be easier to communicate to have a name to call.”

“Since you asked so nicely, my name is Kal-El, but you can call me Kal. Now what’s your name, mysterious stranger?” Clark had mentally double-taked at himself. Had he seriously just low-key flirted with the guy? He gained a lot of confidence when playing as this character, but he’d never been too open about his bisexuality. 

“My name is Batman. Let’s get moving,” the other player had ordered brusquely. 

They’d hurried off in the direction of the cry, hoping that they wouldn’t arrive too late. 

— 

From that first awkward meeting, their friendship grew. And maybe now into something more. Even so, it was a week before they finally had their first date. 

It wasn’t that Bruce, or Batman rather, had been avoiding his new boyfriend… he was just taking some time to get used to the idea. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, this was the most meaningful relationship he’d ever had, even with the excuse of gaining more information of a possible enemy. He actually liked Kal, as a person and as possibly something more, and this was the first time he was in a relationship that matched his sexuality, rather than using the relationship to hide it. He could hide some casual flirtation as Brucie flirting with everything, but Bruce knew that if ‘Bruce Wayne’ ever came out as being gay people would look at him differently, no matter how much people spouted about equality. 

He also knew that with Superman’s personality that this date was going to be romantic and sappy and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to react appropriately, emotions having never been his strong point. Most importantly, he didn’t like looking foolish but there’s no way he’s going to end this date without making a fool of himself at least once. 

So he gave himself five days to prepare himself before telling Kal that he would be open to a date in two days, a Saturday, so the man would have time to prepare and was not likely to be working. 

They decided to meet in the town square of a small town where people would be less likely to recognize them and, if they did, would assume it had something to do with Justice Guild business. 

Batman tried to arrive early but his elven date was already there, sitting by the fountain. When Kal spotted him the dark knight had a hard time comparing which was brighter, the light reflecting off of the water or Kal’s smile. 

“B! You’re early!” the Boy Scout exclaimed. “Wanna go ahead and get started?”

“Hnn,” Batman grunted, nodding. He was trying to keep his cool, but even just the sight of Kal’s smile had his heart skipping a beat. 

“Where are we going?” Batman asked. Once he’d informed Superman he was open the elf had requested to be the one to plan the whole date, promising that he could be the one to plan the next date. 

“Well, there’s a nice cafe nearby that I thought you might like and afterwards I thought we could go on a walk, enjoy the sights that we’re usually too busy to appreciate. After that is a surprise,” he grinned, clearly looking forward to Batman’s reaction to his ‘surprise’. 

It was a little simpler than he had been expecting, but it was hard to find fault with it. He discretely informed Alfred to keep an eye out, but doubted anything would actually happen, for now at least. 

“Sounds good,” he said in his deeper, modified voice. 

He had figured out how to modify it years ago and it had never failed to come in handy in some way or another. It hid his identity, intimidated his enemies, and, in this case, kept his voice sounding steady. It hadn’t mattered so far, but he was likely going to need the help sooner or later. 

The cafe really was close by, slightly hidden in one of the side streets off of the main square. They quickly ordered, Batman getting a plain coffee and Superman getting a sugar-infused monstrosity and a slice of pie. How did the elf not combust from eating so much sugar?

They sat down with their drinks (and pie) and started discussing anything that came to mind, philosophy, literature, pop culture, the latest updates of the game, anything they both found interesting. They disagreed on many of the finer details but it was little surprise after teaming up for ten years that overall their moral compasses were quite aligned. They still disagreed with the other’s methods, the same argument that had occurred when they first met, but they could both now better see the arguments behind the other’s choices. 

Time had become irrelevant to them, causing Kal to panic when he finally noticed how much time had passed. “We better get going B, I have a lot planned to day and it would be hard to sightsee in the dark.” 

Near the town square was the portal for the area. Portals in this game allowed for travel to any area a character had been to before or unlocked through leveling or quests, and was an access point to a character’s house if they had one. All major towns and cities had a portal. 

Kal quickly chose their location before holding out his hand for Batman to hold on to. Physical contact wasn’t necessary to travel to the same location, so this was clearly and indication that the more romantic portion of their date had begun. Grateful that his cowl covered the slight flush on his cheeks, he took his new boyfriend’s hand and stepped with him into the portal. 

Seconds later they stepped off of a different platform and Batman started looking around. 

They spent the next few hours walking through breathtaking scenery, some of which had an air of familiarity, while others were completely foreign from anything found on earth. An icy forest froze their breath while grand mountains stole it away. They took a boat across a crystal clear lake which at one point turned into a water fight which soaked their clothes and filled the boat. The whole time Kal cheerfully kept bringing up topics to talk about while firmly holding his hand, causing his face to warm even when admiring the fantastical scenery before them.

— 

They sat lounging against a tree, shoulders touching, looking out a meadow of exotic flowers and enjoying the breeze when Kal broke the peaceful silence. 

“I think now is a good time for my surprise. Are you hungry B?”

“Starving,” he replied dryly. 

“We’re going to eat somewhere a little more private this time,” Kal said, moving towards the nearby portal. “I hope you don’t mind going to my house.”

Don’t mind!? He’d heard mention of Superman’s house but had never been there before and hadn’t heard of anyone who had. There was no way he was going to pass up this opportunity! “If you don’t mind, I would love to.”

Kal turned back from fiddling with the controls to smile at him. “Of course, I want to share this with you!” He held out his hand once again and the Dark Knight took it without hesitation. 

The second they stepped through the portal his first thought was ‘cold’. They were in an icy plain surrounded by icy mountains. In the center of the plain, directly in front of them was a beautiful delicate yet sturdy-looking castle made up of ice and icy crystal. 

The Kryptonian quickly apologized for forgetting about the cold and wrapped his cape around him. “I’m sorry, I forgot how uncommon it was to have cold temperature resistance and the temperature regulator skill. I was actually able to win this as a reward for event because I easily won the challenge due to those skills. Anyway, let’s quickly get inside,” he said, hurrying towards the entrance. 

The doors appeared to register their presence, opening up as they approached. The lights also turned on as they approached. The place was fascinating; its construction looked somewhat natural, imitating the ice surrounding the structure, but it was obviously much more technologically based than its appearance would suggest. Every corridor they passed he had to resist the urge to sneak over and take a look. 

Luckily they soon emerged into an area that had a different atmosphere from the almost alien one that could be felt in the areas of the castle they had seen so far. There were two soft looking couches facing one of the outward facing walls along with a table and chairs. He could spot another room connected to this one which appeared to be a simple kitchen. Opposite that room was a darkened room, but Batman thought he could spot the screen of a large computer.

“Do you mind waiting here for a bit? I thought I could cook us both some dinner and relax. Then I have one last thing to show you,” he said, scratching the back of his head in a nervous gesture. The other man looked shyer than he’d ever seen him, yet also seemed to be more at home here. This place was even more private than he’d previously thought. And yet he’d brought Batman here on their first date. 

“You cook?” He asked. He’d never heard of Superman doing such a thing. As far as he knew Kal’s only non-combat skills were in blacksmithing. He always had been full of surprises. 

“Yeah! It comes in handy a lot. Being able to cook means having to buy food less and means I can use all of the meat and ingredients dropped by monsters. The better your cooking skill the more they increase your stats. Plus, I wanted to be able to cook for anyone on the slight chance that someone, one day, might want to date me.” 

“Anyway, I’ll just be over here,” he said, gesturing towards the kitchen Batman had spotted earlier, “You can check out my computer, if you like, but I must warn you that it’s currently set up on a language that I discovered. I can switch it back to english if you want.”

“No need; I like a challenge,” he smirked. It’d been a while since he’d had to learn a new language. 

As he’d anticipated working at Kal’s computer was an interesting challenge and their dinner was done before he knew it. Their casual banter maintained through the meal, though there was a flirtatious edge to it now that they were alone and in an intimate setting. It was hard to ignore just how handsome the other man was when he was sitting so close. His passionate eyes during their arguments were just as fascinating as his stunning and sometimes wry smiles that Kal would send Batman’s way. 

When they cleared away the dishes Superman directed him towards the couch to sit down, settling to his left once he sat down. A quick phrase in the language that he had just started to get the hang of and suddenly the wall they were facing became entirely transparent, revealing a stunning, unobstructed view of the stars. There was no trace of the pollution in the air, leaving the stars unobscured, looking both close enough to reach and far too distant. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen a more stunning view. 

“Do you like it? They’re not quite the real stars, but the first time I saw this view I didn’t think I’d ever seen anything more beautiful.” Kal gazed at the stars wistfully. “When I was young I used to climb out onto the roof outside my room and just watch them for hours. They make you feel alone, but also like you’re a part of something bigger than yourself. And that was comforting, in a way.”

“Kal,” he turned to meet the elf’s gaze. He had to swallow around the lump in his throat. “Thank you for showing me this.”

“Anytime B,” the other man replied, before reaching out and taking Bruce’s character’s in his own, kissing the back of it before tucking it at his side, maintaining eye contact the whole time. 

A flash of light caught their attention, causing them to turn back to the view of the stars to see aurora spreading across the sky in stunning green, blue, and purple. They both glanced at each other in wonder before turning back to just enjoy the view, snuggling closer together on the couch. 

Bruce couldn’t say how long they sat there, silently enjoying the view and each other’s company. But when he did eventually leave his left side felt much colder than his right now that Kal wasn’t beside him to keep it warm. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut that I'm sure everyone has been waiting for!

They had been on several more dates since the first one, taking turns planning them out. They were both very busy in and outside of the game, so they didn’t happen very often, but he treasured each and every one of them. 

He’d also gotten surprisingly close to Bruce Wayne, who had invited him to join him for dinner a few times over the last few months, where they discussed everything from philosophy to their favorite comics and superheroes from when they were kids. He occasionally got the feeling that he’d met Bruce somewhere before, some things about him being oddly familiar, but he’d pushed the thoughts aside, enjoying their friendship instead.

But despite his happiness with his relationship with both Batman and Bruce, he was having troubles. Specifically in showing his affection for his demon boyfriend physically.

The farther along they got in their relationship, the harder it was for Clark to hold himself back. He’s had feelings for Batman almost since the first time they met. And the more they had interacted the bigger his crush on the other man had gotten. He had enjoyed the evolution of their relationship from reluctant allies to best friends, but as time had dragged on he had begun losing hope that their relationship would ever change. 

Still, he had persisted in inviting the Bat to go out with him and not only had he finally accepted, Batman had asked him out!

Now that he was allowed to express his affections for Batman it was like the floodgates had opened up. Every time his lithe and deadly figure entered his vision he wanted to speed over to him to give him a hug, or a kiss, or just hold his hand. Even worse was when they fought together and saw Batman’s skills in action. He had always found his different methods of fighting mesmerizing to watch, but now it was so much worse. Somehow just knowing that the highly skilled, intelligent, and caring man behind the mask was  _ his _ became almost too much. 

It had become almost a need, Clark’s urge to show his appreciation for this man through physical pleasure. But they hadn’t gotten that far yet and Clark didn’t want to jump him just because he was horny. Clark didn’t even know if the other man had dated men before. It seemed hard to believe, given their dates, but it was always better to ask than to assume. 

So he was trying his best to be patient so they could talk things over first, but it was getting tough to hold himself back. They hadn’t seen each other in weeks outside of guild meetings and quests and still had another battle to get through until they could finally be alone together. 

When their gazes met as they prepared to set off on the quest, Kal could have sworn the room had crackled with sexual tension. 

—

Bruce had vastly underestimated the power of being in a relationship with a person he actually had feelings for. He had never been one for much physical contact, but now he couldn’t help but miss the little touches they started sharing. Kal holding his hand, his arm around Batman’s waist when they flew together, how Kal leaned into his side when they sat together. He couldn’t help but treasure the memory of every touch. 

And then there was the lust. He’d never really understood people’s complaints when they weren’t able to have sex with their significant other; Bruce could always find someone if needed, but he could usually be sated with some masturbation. Now his desires just kept growing and no matter how much he touched himself the lust refused to abate, sometimes even getting worse. Kal had invaded his dreams and his fantasies and now even the most innocent of touches could trigger his need. 

He had never been one to be impressed by men showing off their strength as a point of pride or for the adoration of others, but the way Superman used his strength gave off a completely different feeling. He used his strength effortlessly, not paying any mind to the amount of effort a task was normally supposed to take. And when he wasn’t using his strength to take down a foe, it was used in a way that helped others, catching falling objects, people, and objects full of people with the same gentleness. And, God, if that didn’t make Bruce want to be held down by those strong, gentle hands while being thoroughly debauched… 

Bruce didn’t think the other man would be too opposed to it given the fire in his gaze whenever their eyes had met in the last week. When this quest was over Batman’s schedule was going to be thoroughly cleared for the rest of the day; he was not logging out until he’d had at least a good taste of his stunningly attractive boyfriend.

— 

The moment they were alone after the mission the imaginary boundary that had kept them apart snapped. They couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Kal wasn’t sure which of them had kissed the other first, but once they had started it was hard for him to stop. 

He had to restrain himself from just shoving the two of them into a random room in the guild, reluctantly pushing away the sexiest man alive away from him so that they could do this properly. Luckily he had a few direct teleportation items to his fortress that he had prepared for emergencies, and this was an emergency if he had ever seen one. 

In a flash of light they were within the crystalline walls of his fortress and not far from the location of his bedroom. Batman, who had been in a daze, startled at their new surroundings, getting a grip of their new location. 

“Is this ok?” Kal asked, worried. He’d really meant to be patient and understanding and now he had practically kidnapped the other man to have his way with him. 

“Do you have a bed here? We could use the couch, but I would prefer to do this more comfortably. Though,” he added with a wry grin, “we could always Netflix and Chill.”

“You actually know what that means?!” Superman cried, shocked. Batman usually didn’t understand common pop culture references, much to the chagrin of some of the guild members. “Ah, forget it,” he said in reply to the other’s raised eyebrow. “Maybe some other time. I have a bed just over there,” he grinned, pointing towards his bedroom. 

“Is there anything you want to tell me, B?” He asked in response to a flicker of unease he saw in Batman’s eyes. “Wha- don’t look at me like that. I know how stubborn you can be about revealing information, especially when it’s about you. So,” he continued, crossing his arms, “is there anything I need to know? Have you done this before? I’m assuming that you’re keeping the mask on.”

“Sorry, it’s staying on. And as to your other questions…” 

To Kal’s astonishment the other man started blushing, avoiding eye contact. 

Then he started grumbling and cleared his throat before admitting, “No, I have never had sex with a man before. And I’ve never had sex in VR either. Satisfied?” He questioned, glaring at him in embarrassment. 

“Thanks for telling me B.” He grinned at the man, glad that Batman had trusted him enough to admit the information while also blushing at his frankness. 

This time when their lips meet it is slow and deliberate, allowing Kal to experience and savor the kisses. They were gentle and sweet at first, full of the emotion Batman tried to keep hidden in all other aspects of his life, before they started to heat up, filling with passion. Kal moved his hand from where it was resting against B’s jaw back to curl his fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck, tilting his head to better align with his own. 

When he pulled the other man’s hair a little harder than he had intended he was surprised by the Bat’s throaty moan. When he did it again his partner moaned even louder. Interesting. As a test he pulled his other hand away from where it had been memorizing Batman’s amazing physique and instead captured both of the other man’s wrists and pinned them against the nearby wall, anchoring him there. 

Batman’s eyes rolled back slightly in ecstasy before coming back into focus to pierce Kal with his desire for more. Kal pressed himself up against the man, placing a leg between Batman’s for him to grind against. And grind he did. Kal though he had never seen anything as beautiful as this man when he was taking his pleasure for himself, flushed with desire and dominance. 

“I thought you wanted a bed, would you rather I just take you right here?” He smirked, teasing. Batman moaned at the idea of being debauched against this wall, but his eyes glanced towards the bedroom, revealing his true desire. 

Kal used his high agility and a speed enhancing skill to hurry them into the room, grabbing a bottle of lube he had prepared just in case. Now Batman was sprawled across his bed in full armor, his wrists once again held captive in one of his hands while Kal’s other started to explore the Bat’s costume, looking for the fastening mechanisms. He could have asked the other man to just put them into his inventory leaving him completely naked, but Kal enjoyed the challenge of taking off the uniform himself, like peeling the wrapping paper off of a present. Soon enough the other man was entirely naked except for his mask which was doing little to hide how much pleasure the man was feeling. 

Kal quickly put his own armor directly into his inventory and, with no more distractions, started to map out the other’s magnificent form. He licked the lines of his abs, tweaked and played with his nipples, lifted up one of his legs to admire it’s musculature before licking down his thigh until he was face to face with B’s twitching cock. When he blew on it gently he received a groan of tortured pleasure. 

Not wanting to keep his lover waiting any longer he released the man’s wrists to pour lube onto his fingers, gently massaging the twitching hole before inserting a single finger gently inside. Batman immediately stiffened, his face contorted in discomfort. Kal kept the finger still, letting his partner get used to it, while distracting him by using his other hand to press against his chest to keep him restrained and taking his member into his mouth, moaning at the taste. 

Before long the man had relaxed around the intrusion and Kal was able to start moving it, soon replacing it with two fingers, then three. No longer distracted with the process of stretching he decided it was time to focus on his partner’s pleasure. He started to explore warm cavern until he found what he was looking for, as signalled by B’s sudden moan of pleasure. He continued to press into that spot as he moved up to trap his partner’s wrists once more and capture his mouth with his own. 

When Batman began crying in pleasurable agony he moved down once more and took his shaft in his mouth, sucking in time with the thrusts of his fingers. His resistance quickly broke down and he came in Kal’s mouth, which he swallowed distractedly, more focused on watching his boyfriend’s reactions to the pleasure coursing through his body. 

Kal was prepared to wait for a few minutes for B to recover, so he was surprised when not long after the horned man below him demanded to be taken. “Stop just sitting there, or I will flip you over and ride you myself,” he threatened. The elf felt a thrill go down his spine at the thought, but did as he was told.

He moved forward once again and took one of dark knight’s thick, muscular thighs in his hand and pushed it forward, towards B’s own body, while lining up his cock with the other. He gazed at the face of his lover, still partially obscured by a mask, only surging forward once he nodded. The pleasure was so intense it was hard to remember that this was all happening within a game. 

After Batman’s body had adjusted he anchored his other hand to the mattress, thrusting slowly against the other man’s prostate. However B quickly grew impatient, demanding that Kal go faster and harder. He stopped for a moment to take hold of the man’s other thigh before doing just that, making the mattress creak with his movements. 

Once he realized they were both getting close, Kal reached down to stroke Batman’s rod but was stopped by the other’s hand, his eyes flashing with determination. Seeing that he was determined to cum untouched, Superman redoubled his efforts to give him pleasure, both of them coming together with their lips locked in a passionate kiss. 

They both immediately collapsed onto the bed, with Kal rolling away to turn off the lights before snuggling close to his beloved, nuzzling his head into his chest.

—

It was late in the night when Bruce woke up and realized something. ‘Oh God, I want to be with this man for the rest of my life, but he doesn’t even know my real name!’


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce had thought things were going well, he was getting used to dating the embodiment of sunshine in elf form, but now the barriers that he had put in place to protect himself had become stifling. Kal only knew a fraction of him and his life and now he thought he was ready to share all of it. 

But he still had doubts. How would Kal react to him being a billionaire who’d never had to work for his money or status, who’d decided to try to stop crime seemingly as a hobby, even though it was much more important to Bruce than that. He’d never even let Kal see his face while Kal had been revealing himself since day one. Though he had always wondered if that was Superman’s real face because it seemed too beautifully handsome to belong to a mere mortal. 

He hoped that Kal would treat him like Clark did when he found out, like he was a human being just like everyone else. Batman has never been one to rely on hope alone, but Bruce was prepared to take the leap. 

—

Clark Kent was fucked. He was deeply and truly in love with a man whose face he had never seen unmasked and who’s real world identity was a mystery. And after last night he really needed things to change. Perhaps if he told Batman his identity it would show enough trust for B to reveal his? 

But would Bruce even want to date him after he finds out how plain and boring he is when he’s not playing a superpowered elven warrior? He’s gotten used to being turned down for his plain looks and being a clutz who trips over thin air. He’d never quite understood why his character was so popular, he looked just like Clark, just without glasses and a better haircut that kept his hair out of his eyes. At least his high agility stat had cured him of his clumsiness. 

He barely understood why Batman had started dating him in the first place; did he really want to further jeopardize their relationship by showing how boring and ordinary he was in real life? Perhaps unfortunately for their relationship, yes. Yes, he wanted a chance to be a bigger part of the other’s life and for him to be an equally big part of Clark’s, no matter the risk. 

—

Bruce had decided what needed to be done, but now he didn’t know exactly how to go about it. It wasn’t everyday that he had to confess his true identity to the love of his life. So he decided to take drastic measures and ask for advice from one of his only true friends, Clark Kent. He’d mentioned at some point that he was in a relationship with someone; maybe he’d have some good advice. Given his own inexperience he’d take anything at this point. 

To his surprise, Clark was already heading to Gotham when he called him so they decided to meet up at the cafe where they first met. Bruce pauses as he enters the cafe looking at the seated figure that is probably Clark. There’s something about him, the way he’s sitting, something about him reminds him of Superman… but that is probably due to Kal being the topic of discussion and now being a constant fixture in the back of his mind. 

He sat down across from Clark with his order and was gifted by his soft, gentle smile. He looks a little restless, like he also has something on his mind. 

“So you wanted to chat?” Clark asked. 

“Yes. Frankly, I need your advice. Despite my terrible pick-up lines,” he grinned wryly, “I’ve managed to start dating a man who means a lot to me, but I’ve run into a problem.”

“Did you scare them off with your stunning good looks?” Clark joked.

“Actually, they’ve never even seen my face. I started dating this person while concealing my identity; they don’t even know my name. But I want that to change, I want to be a bigger part of my life but I have no idea how to go about it. They’re the first person I’ve actually dated seriously.”

“That’s funny, I’m actually in a similar situation. I started dating my boyfriend a few months ago through a VR game we both play and both of us haven’t told the other much about our identities in the real world. And after recent events I really want him to know my complete self, even if there’s a good chance he’ll become disillusioned. My character and persona in VR is so much more interesting than the real me after all. I’m plain looking and boring,” the bespeckled man sighed, looking down. 

“What are you talking about Clark?” Bruce asked, lifting the man’s face to look at him. “Sure, your clothes and fashion sense could use some work and your haircut is unflattering, but if you look past your thick glasses you’re stunning. Even your eyes are a stunning color- wait take off your glasses.

“Uh, ok,” Clark replied confused. Then he removed them and suddenly Bruce couldn’t breathe. Those eyes were even more beautiful than he had though, and they looked way too familiar. 

“Superman?!” He quieted himself given their location. “Kal?” Was he really his best friend and lover?

“How did you- wait.” Clark stopped, examining Bruce’s face intently. “You’re Batman aren’t you? God - this is way too funny. I never would have imagined that we’d actually already met in real life. I guess that’s one problem fixed.” God, it really was him! And he’d picked up on Bruce’s identity surprisingly quickly, his detective skills has probably rubbed off on him. Or he’d had his own suspicions. But really, what were the odds that they had even met in the other identities, much less been good friends for several months!?

Ah, he was so relieved that it was him. The stress that had been building up immediately dissipated, leaving him feeling unusually giddy. He’d come here for advice and was going to leave with a partner he would gladly spend the rest of his life with. How did he get so lucky?

“Why don’t we go somewhere more private to discuss this?” Bruce suggested, unable to hold back a smile. 

“Just as long as I get to kiss you senseless once we get there,” Clark grinned, his smile somewhere in between his shy smile and Superman’s sunshine grin. 


End file.
